


Hidden Voices

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: Thomas Jefferson, world renown, critically acclaimed rapper has lost his inspiration. In an attempt to start over and regain his lost inspiration, he made the bold decision to move to New York City. There, he meets a quick witted barista named Alex, who unknowingly becomes the source of Thomas’s knew found inspiration.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowds were annoying. If there was one thing that Thomas Jefferson hated, it was crowds. Every time he was in a highly populated area, he was bombarded with selfie, autograph, and hug demands. Mobile phones meant that he was always in the public eye… Always being in the public eye meant that there was no escaping his personal hell - overly pushy fans.

Thomas Jefferson was a rapper who had recently moved to New York City. He used to live in San Francisco, but he found that he was loosing his touch. He was lacking inspiration, so a move to a new place seemed to be the logical step. He had grown up on a farm in Virginia, but he found his creativity really sore in the city. His agent had recommended New York City because he had an office just blocks from Thomas’s lavish, rooftop apartment. It made it easier to get to the studio, but Thomas found it was harder to get away from fans so early in the morning.

You see, Thomas was not a morning person at all. He was a self-diagnosed insomniac, who normally wouldn’t get up until noon. However, he had to run on New York time and kept a nine to five job, just like his agent and the people who worked at the studio. Getting up at seven in the morning didn’t exactly set him up to be the friendliest person. But, he didn’t want to upset his fans either, so Thomas did everything in his power to avoid them all together.

Currently, Thomas was trying to get his coffee maker working, so that he didn’t have to go to a crowded coffee shop where there might be a lot of people. If there was one thing about Thomas that didn’t change over the years, it was his old cheep habits. Thomas had owned that same coffee maker since college, and it seemed today was the day it finally died and gone to coffee heaven. Thomas swore under his breath and hit the coffee maker one last time before gearing up to deal with people.

He threw on a thick coat to combat the harsh New York winter, a pair of brand new pair of sneakers that he had gotten for free to promote, and a flat bill cap that he had bought during college. Now, it was considered vintage and cool. Thomas took a deep breath and opened the door not ready to face the world outside.

As soon as the door opened, Thomas’s eyes stung from the icey wind. It was negative four today with wind chills down to negative seven. Thomas trudged along the sidewalk in search of a coffee place. It was times like this where he really missed the warmer winter weather of San Francisco. But, it was also frigid days like this that kept people inside and out of his face.

Eventually, Thomas found a coffee shop on Broadway (which was a couple blocks from the studio) called, “Cafe 525 ”. The cafe looked ridiculously cheesy. Musical posters hung on the walls and memorabilia covered nearly every other counter, crook, and crevis in the cafe. It was clear that the cafe was musical themed, and being right off of Broadway, Thomas understood why. He was just confused by the name.

Thomas walked inside jumping at the sound of the loud bell that rang when he came in. Instead of the Broadway music he was expecting, soft 90’s rap played throughout the store. Someone in the back of the store swore, and the music quickly switched to some song Thomas didn’t recognize from “Cats”. He frowned and walked up to the counter and rung the bell alerting the staff he needed service.

“Yeah, yeah keep your pants on! I’m comin’” A voice yelled from the back. Thomas blinked. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. No matter, the worker would change his mind after he found out who exactly Thomas was.

After a few moments, a short, black haired man worked out. Thomas nearly smiled at how hot the man was despite being what seemed like five foot tall. He had long black hair tied back into a neat pony tail. Facial hair outlined his mouth and accented his lightly pink lips. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at him in annoyance. It seemed his barista wasn’t a morning person either… Maybe, they had chemistry right off the bat. The man grumbled and took out a black marker from the inside of his purple smock and placed it behind his ear.

“What do ya want?” The man asked.

Thomas chuckled and leaned over the counter flashing the cute man an award winning smile. “Well, good morning to you too darlin’. You don’t sound too happy to be at work. Can I get your name?”

The man rolled his eyes and pounded his number into the POS system. “If you’re just dying to know, I have a name tag. Now, are you gonna order or just waste my time?”

Oh… Thomas forgot about that. His eyes drifted down to the man’s name tag. Alex. It was probably short for Alexander… It was fitting for him. Alex seemed to be quick witted, and sharped tongue. Thomas liked that in a man. It kept things interesting.

“As much as I love flirting with you, I need coffee for the rest of the day. I’ll have a venti-”

“Let me stop you right there. This isn’t a Starbucks. Small, medium, or large?” Alex asked rolling his eyes… Tourists…

Thomas was quiet for a moment. Did Alex really talk back to him? “Large. I’ll have a large dark roast with a double shot, and a strawberry muffin.”

Alex nodded and entered the order into the computer quickly before looking up at Thomas. “Alright, anything else?”

Thomas smirked and winked. “Your number.”

“You’re funny.” Alex smirked back and took the muffin out of the case, packed it into a bag, and slid it across the counter. “I’ll get your coffee.”

Thomas took the bag and set it on the nearest table in favor of watching Alexander instead of eating the muffin. “Don’t you need my name?”

“I know who you are.” Alex muttered pressing a button on the espresso machine. “Forgive me for not bowing down or begging to get your signature Mr.Jefferson.” He said sarcastically brewing a fresh pot for Thomas’s coffee.

Thomas grinned and leaned against the counter just looking at Alexander. He had never had someone act like this knowing who he was. It was nice. “And what do you think of my music?” He hummed watching Alex start the second shot of espresso. Alex was clearly a fan of hip hop from what he heard earlier.

“I think it’s terrible.” Alex deadpanned finishing up Thomas’s order and ringing it through the computer. “It lacks feeling and passion. I could write a better rap song than anything you have written.” Alex smirked. “That will be $5.29 by the way.”

Thomas clutched his fists and his jaw clenched. His music lacked feeling?! Thomas put his heart and soul into his work! Most of the songs he had written came from his own experiences! How dare this barista insult him like this?! He was going to- No… He couldn’t let Alex win. He had to turn this around and use it to his advantage.

“If you think it’s terrible surely you wouldn’t mind a little wager?” He purred. Alex looked annoyed and pissed off that Thomas didn’t flip, which is what he was going for. Perfect. “I’ll come back in a week. If I write better lyrics than you, than I get to take you on a date.”

“And what if I win?” Alex asked folding his arms.

“Depends. What do you want?”

“Sign me as your lyricist. I’m tired of you ruining rap for the younger kids. I can fix it.”

Thomas should be offended, but there was no way Alex would actually win. He was just a barista. He shook Alex’s hand and grinned.

“Deal.” He said. With that, he made his way out the door. He needed to go to the studio. There was no way he was going to let Alex have the pleasure of winning. As he walked out daydreaming of the potential date he had with his cute barista, he never once realized that Alex had written his number and the word asshole on Thomas’s cup…


	2. Track 2

New York City was still a mystery to Thomas. He wasn’t New York born and raised like Alex was, so he didn’t know about the hidden gems in the city that the average New York native would know by heart. However, Thomas did have a little trick up his sleeve. He had the newest android phone that had only come out a couple days prior to his and Alex’s date, and luckily, he was fluent in Google.

Per Se was one of the most expensive and highly rated restaurants in New York, (according to Google, Thomas might add). It was a relatively private establishment that surprisingly got Thomas right on the reservation list when he called. Thomas made sure to get a table close to the window, so that Alex could look at the tops of the trees in Central Park, and Thomas in turn could look at Alex.

Currently, Alex was holding a glass of wine looking wide eyed at the skyline beyond Central Park. Thomas grinned knowing full well that Alex had never been at such a high class establishment.

“What do you think, Alexander?”

Alex exhaled slowly as if he was amazed. “It’s wonderful, Thomas. This must have costed a fortune.” He breathed out. This dinner costed more than Alex made in a month.

Thomas smiled softly and reached across the table with both hands. One hand grabbed Alexander’s, which was laying on top of the snow white table cloth, and the other gently grabbed Alex's chin. Thomas guided it to look at him and Thomas melted. Alex had a certain passionate fire in his eyes that was incomparable to anything on this Earth. Thomas could stare into his eyes all day and happily burn under his firery gaze.

“If I could to spend the evening with you, I would pay with all the riches in the world.“ Alex blushed and stared back at Thomas opening his mouth to say something. But, Thomas raised his finger to his lips to stop him. "Let your lips do all the talking, darlin’ ” He whispered trailing kisses from his jawline to his lips. Thomas was so close to sharing his first kiss with Alexander. Just one more kiss and he would seal the deal. Closer, closer, closer, those pink lips were getting so close Thomas could taste it. He leaned in until they were inches apart and-

“Thomas, wake up! You’re drooling all over that sheet music!”

Thomas jumped hearing his agent’s voice in his beautiful dream. He opened his eyes and saw familiar soundboards, speakers, and crumpled pieces of bad ideas written on paper. He groaned and put his head back down on the table before gently slamming it down a couple of times. Thomas was in way too deep for only knowing Alex for a week.

His agent and lifelong friend, James, shook his head at Thomas’s pathetic, lovestriken state. “Seriously Thomas, you shouldn’t have made this stupid bet. I’ve never seen you struggle this much to write a song, which is surprising because you always miss your deadlines. I need you to quit messing around and write that song for the charity event next month.” He groaned. He loved Thomas, but every single month he gave James a heart attack as deadlines crept onto them.

Thomas waved him off and peeked his eyes out of his arms. “You worry way too much James. What time is it anyway?”

“Eight in the morning. Why?”

Thomas stared at him for a minute before checking the time himself on his phone. It really was eight in the morning. He was late! Thomas swore under his breath and quickly threw his jacket on his body and his hat on his head before making his way towards the door.

“Sorry, James. I have to go.” He said running out the door. James ran after him.

“Thomas, wait, you still need to write that song!”

“Later, I promise.” Thomas yelled from the bottom of the steps and ran to Cafe 525. The place was packed. Thomas watched with fascination as Alex ran back and forth making coffees way too quickly to be humanly possible. But, all it took was one person to notice him to have his attention elsewhere. Suddenly, Thomas was swarmed by people wanting autographs and pictures. Thomas threw on a fake smile and sighed autographs until his hand felt broken. Finally, the crowd died down leaving Thomas and Alex alone. Alex grinned and leaned across the counter sliding over a coffee, large dark roast with a double shot of espresso.

“Well, good morning Mr.Popular. I was afraid you were a no show. Oh, and you still have to pay for the coffee.”

Thomas grumbled and slid over a twenty and read his daily insult. Dumb ass, how original. Thomas took the lid off of his cup so that it could cool. “Do you think I would miss a day where I get to see your ugly mug when you realize that you owe me a date?”

“If you want to see an ugly mug, I hope you brought a mirror.” Damn, he was good. “Phillip, come here a minute!” he yelled to someone in the back. So, there was another person working here…

A college aged kid came out wiping his hands on a familiar purple apron. He had bouncy brown hair and was covered in freckles. Thomas thought that this kid must have gotten all the ladies and even some guys at college if he attended. He reminded Thomas of himself in college. Alex grinned and pointed to Phillip while he made a coffee for himself.

“Thomas this is Phillip, Pip this is Thomas.” Thomas reached over and shook Phillip'a hand.

“Nice to meet ya, Phillip.”

“Likewise, but call me Pip. Phillip is too formal.” Phillip said with a smile.

Alex suddenly butted in throwing Thomas a CD. “Pip will be our judge. You had someone else record it right?”

“Of course, that was the terms of the bet wasn’t it?” Thomas retorted rolling his eyes and folding his arms. Alex really thought he was an idiot didn’t he?

Alex smirked and threw in one of the two unlabeled CDs into the store radio and CD player. The first song Thomas recognized as his own. After much thought, he decided to write what he normally wrote. Usually, Thomas’s songs told a story, which he took from his own life. This one was about the hardships that he faced before he got discovered in San Francisco. He was nearly homeless, working a fast food job, and using most of his money on an in home studio. Soon, the song ended and Alex took it out.

“Alright, that was song number 1. Here’s number 2.” This one was Alex’s song. The first thing that Thomas noticed was the beat. the music was too good to be made in a home studio. Unless, Alex bought the expensive stuff… The song itself was amazing. It was about social problems in the U.S. Thomas deducted that it was from Alex’s past. It told a story of a college kid who’s dreams got crushed because of his ethnicity. It was the most beautiful mixture of story telling and call for social change. After the song ended, Pip immediately chose the second song. Thomas would have done the same honestly..

Alex grinned and smirked at Thomas in the most cocky way. “So, when do we get started?”


	3. Track 3

Turns out working with Alexander Hamilton was harder than Thomas had thought. He thought that it would be easy. He and Alex would mesh perfectly, write a couple songs, and then make their soon to be relationship offical. But, Thomas and Alex had very different views on music. Thomas believed that music was supposed to tell a story. Alex believed that music was supposed to be an artistic and political source of expression.

As they worked together, Thomas found that this wasnt the only difference between him and Alexander Hamilton. Actually, he and Alex bickered about almost everything. The constant bickering had made both men tired and in dire need of coffee. After a quick game of rock, paper, sissors, it was decided Thomas would be the one to brave the harsh, cold winter weather to get food and coffee.

Thomas walked into Cafe 525 feeling cold and frustrated. Snot was dripping out of his ruby red nose and rapidly melting in the heat of the restaurant forcing Thomas to sniffle every three seconds. His ears were bright red and burning once the heat hit them. Thomas refused to wear a winter hat since he had seen a lot of New Yorkers brave the winter without it. However, the quick jaunt to the cafe made him rethink his decision. He quickly walked over to the electric fireplace in the cafe to warm his hands, which were gloveless. God, he missed California…

Philip came out with a small hot chocolate in his hand and a smirk on his face. He pressed the paper cup into Thomas’s hands and nearly laughed at the west coast native’s lack of proper winter attire.

“Here, we usually give these to the kids that come in, but you look like you need it more.” Philip chuckled. Thomas took it and instantly groaned at the way the cup burned his hand like he was holding fire.

“Thanks. That asshole, Hamilton, said it wasn’t that cold out.”

Philip burst out into laughter. Thomas looked at him like he was crazy. “Thomas, Alex has lived in the city since he was ten years old. He’s used to this weather. Hell, he won’t break out the winter attire until it’s 30 degrees. I’ll get you a hat and gloves from the back. You should probably get a more appropriate coat too. Usually, designer shit like that looks good, but it’s not warm at all.” Philip chuckled disappearing into the back of the shop. Thomas grumbled. Of course that asshole wanted to see him suffer.

Phillip came back moments later and gave Thomas a pair of gloves and a hat. Thomas instantly put on the gloves and stuffed the hat in his coat pocket. “Thanks, I think Alex just wants to watch me suffer.” he mumbled handing him the notepad with his and Alex’s coffee order on it. Philip took it and started to brew the coffee, so it was fresh for the two of them.

“Nah, Alex may seem closed in and rock hard on the outside. But, once you break through, he’s a softy.” Alex, a softy? That couldn’t be right!

“You’re joking, right?”

“No?” Philip replied, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve seen the two of you. All you do is flirt woth him, and Alex isn’t used to that. The only way he knows how to deal with the attention is giving you shit. You want Alex to like you?” Thomas nodded. “Then get to know him first. Talk to him about music. That will get your foot in the door.”

Thomas had his doubts, but at this point, he was willing to try anything to break through to Alex…   
————————————————————————-  
Well, this was awkward. Alex and Thomas had been sitting in silence at their respective laptops surrounded by crumpled up pieces of paper, coffee stained sheet music, and multiple pens and pencils in red, black, blue, and a single green pen that Alex used to mark up what he didn’t like about Thomas’s lyrics. After 12 hours stuck together, the two of them were tired of writing ans of each other. Thomas tapped his pen on the table glancing over to Alex, wondering how he should start a conversation between them. James had left to get everyone food, so they only had a limited amount of time alone. Ten seconds rolled by, then thirty, then sixty before Thomas reached over and shut Alex’s laptop on him.

“Hey! I was working on that dick-”

“You and I both know we were just staring at empty word documents. C'mon, I’m starving and your stomach has been growling for the past hour. Let’s just take a break and walk down to the vending machine.” Thomas said standing up. Alex was about to retort when his stomach growled loudly. Both men looked down at Alex’s stomach for a few moments before Alex stood up.

“Alright, but youre paying.” Alex grumbled. It seemed Alex was just as cheep as Thomas was… The two walked in silence for a few moments before Thomas cleared his throat. Talk about music… Get his foot in the door… Thomas could do this. He took a deep breath.

“So, when did you first get into hip-hop?” he asked. It was an innocent question. Thomas noticed how Alex’s face softened and his shoulders relaxed. This was good.

“Why do you want to know?” Alex asked.

“If we are working together, then I should know a little bit about you.” Thomas replied.

“It happened when I was 10. My parents had just adopted me and we took the subway back to my folk’s place. The subway car was full, and i had never seen people packed up like sardines before. Someone started to rap about how shitty the subway was and how people like me, like my parents, got the short end of the stick in life. It really did change my life. After that, I got a job helping a friend of my sell shaved ice and icecream and I spent it all on CD’s. You?”

Thomas smiled and looked down at him. “Its kinda stupid. On my 13th birthday, my cousin Garrett brought me to the studio where he worked. It just so happened that Notorious B.I.G. was recording Big Poppa that day. I would press my face to the glass just to watch them. After that, I wanted to make it big in the hip hop community and started to write my own shit. Now, I have his phone number and we talk all the time.” he laughed.

“Your music is kinda like his, at least, like Hypnotize and Big Poppa. You know, slow and relaxed.” Alex looked down at the ground and actually smiled a genuine smile. Thomas’s heart skipped a beat. He had his foot in the door. Now, all he had to do is step inside.


End file.
